EveryDay
by makaylarose
Summary: Everyday is a new day. And everyday a new body, but still the same me and still the same love from the one day in 21 June 2004. She is as beautiful as a God but more lovely than anything I had every met. But tomorrow will be different day. I'll tell the story from the day I was in that body of Justin and had the best time with Liz.
1. In the body of Justin

Everyday is a new day. And everyday a new body, but still the same me and still the same love from the one day in 21 June 2004. She is as beautiful as a God but more lovely than anything I had every met. But tomorrow will be different day. I'll tell the story from the day I was in that body of Justin and had the best time with Liz.

I wake up, messy room and in underwear. Damn we got a cool kid that doesn't care about anyone, I got a long day ahead of me. I have to wait a second so I can go through his memory so I know my name and the basics about his life. There is no uniform but I have to dress with jeans that fall down and a T-shirt with a skull on it or something. I walk out with clothes on to have breakfast but remember that he doesn't have breakfast and rides to school with his brother called Jack. We hop in the car and the smell is horrendous, I don't know if it's cigarets or if someone deeded in here there is really no difference. He starts the car and then after 10minutes in the car we arrive at school.

As soon as I get out millions of girls flood me but then something in me said what about that girl she is over there in the corner but maybe there is something else up with her. I start to walk over and she starts to blush of corse she likes me. I ask her what's up and she looks at me like i'm crazy, I pause and look through more of the memories and she is his girlfriend but she doesn't feel so confident about talking to me maybe something happened. Suddenly out of the thin air I say "what's wrong" and the answer was "aren't you mad at me from last night". I can't respond, what happened that would make me mad at someone as beautiful and caring. Oh no, that's what happened man I would be so mad, why? So I respond "No I'm not mad at you are the best girlfriend ever what would I do with out you". I think that came out wrong but I think her just knowing that I love her can do a lot especially since we are dating.

"Lets go somewhere Liz, a place of your choice". I grab her hoping to never let go. "Were are you going to lead me this time", "Nowhere, it's your choice you can just tell me directions". "Ok, but it might be far away from here". "That's fine we have a day in front of us and a day only so we will use it how we like." "It's a beach that my family and I use to go to on holidays, but we haven't been in so long because mum and dad say we are growing up and we have better things to do with our time than to play in some sand and get wet. We use to have fun every holidays there were many memories from this beach it was special there was just something about it, overtime we went there all the fights that were going on at home instantly stopped and everyone enjoyed a day without fights and seeing home as a boring place." " Hey, do we turn left here?" "No, we go straight into the middle of nowhere, and when there is silence we will be there." We carry on the road to nowhere but then a song comes on that I know, I start singing, but then Liz gives me a look like you never do this but today is my day with Liz and if that's not what he normally does than he can go around changing bodies every night but until then this day is mine. "We meet the silence and get out to feel the sand against my feet and the wind in my hair, the memories are unforgettable. This is the place that means the most to me and my family." "It's beautiful, how come you never took me here?" "I thought you wouldn't like it here because it's quiet and you are loud and out there with the world, but I guess now I know you like it so I can take you more often." We start walking down the beach, to the water and talk like never before, but in the silence all that is heard is the waves crashing on the sand and the footsteps of the only people on the beach. "It's just you and me in this paradise, face to face and forgetting all of the fights in the past like we have no bad history." But for me there is actually no bad history with me not jackson. As we hit the water there is a playful and calm breeze that freezes the tips of our noses. We splash, we play and as the sun starts going down we come out of the water and lay on the beach speechless from the experience.

We start to talk about personal things like never before but then she asks me if i want to build a sand castle like her and her family use to do when they would come her. She just didn't seem so keen about some things she still didn't look free from everything, she looked scared of the future.


	2. In the Body of Peony

I wake up, messy room and in underwear. Damn, we got a cool kid that doesn't care about anyone, I got a long day ahead of me. I have to wait a second so I can go through his memory so I know my name and the basics of his life. There is no uniform but I have to dress in jeans that fall down and a T-shirt with a skull on it or something. I walk out with clothes on to have breakfast but remember that he doesn't have breakfast and rides to school with his brother called Jack. We hop in the car and the smell is horrendous, I don't know if it's cigarets or if someone died in here there is really no difference. He starts the car and then after 10minutes in the car we arrive at school.

As soon as I get out millions of girls flood me but then something in me said what about that girl she is over there in the corner but maybe there is something else up with her. I start to walk over and she starts to blush of corse she likes me. I ask her what's up and she looks at me like I'm crazy, I pause and look through more of the memories and she is his girlfriend but she doesn't feel so confident about talking to me maybe something happened.

"what's wrong"

"aren't you mad at me from last night". I can't respond, what happened that would make me mad at someone as beautiful and caring. Oh no, that's what happened man I would be so mad, why? So I respond

"No I'm not mad at you are the best girlfriend ever what would I do without you". I think that came out wrong but I think her just knowing that I love her can do a lot especially since we are dating.

"Let's go somewhere Liz, a place of your choice". I grab her hoping to never let go.

"Where are you going to lead me this time",

"Nowhere, it's your choice you can just tell me directions".

"Ok, but it might be far away from here".

"That's fine we have a day in front of us and a day only so we will use it how we like."

"It's a beach that my family and I use to go to on holidays, but we haven't been in so long because mum and dad say we are growing up and we have better things to do with our time than to play in some sand and get wet. We use to have fun every holiday there were many memories from this beach it was special there was just something about it, overtime we went there all the fights that were going on at home instantly stopped and everyone enjoyed a day without fights and seeing home as a boring place."

" Hey, do we turn left here?"

"No, we go straight into the middle of nowhere, and when there is silence we will be there." We carry on the road to nowhere but then a song comes on that I know, I start singing, but then Liz gives me a look like you never do this but today is my day with Liz and if that's not what he normally does then he can go around changing bodies every night but until then this day is mine.

"We meet the silence and get out to feel the sand against my feet and the wind in my hair, the memories are unforgettable. This is the place that means the most to me and my family."

"It's beautiful, how come you never took me here?"

"I thought you wouldn't like it here because it's quiet and you are loud and out there with the world, but I guess now I know you like it so I can take you more often." We start walking down the beach, to the water and talk like never before, but in the silence, all that is heard is the waves crashing on the sand and the footsteps of the only people on the beach.

"It's just you and me in this paradise, face to face and forgetting all of the fights in the past like we have no bad history." But for me, there is actually no bad history with me, not Jackson. As we hit the water there is a playful and calm breeze that freezes the tips of our noses. We splash, we play and as the sun starts going down we come out of the water and lay on the beach speechless from the experience.

We start to talk about personal things like never before.

"do you want to build a sand castle" like her and her family use to do when they would come her. She just didn't seem so keen on some things she still didn't look free from everything, she looked scared of the future.

"what are you going to do next year are going to Uni or are you just going to get a job and work for a bit until you get enough money to do more things." Then she stares at me and starts to cry. She doesn't know what she will do next year or what I will do so she is just confused and doesn't want to think about it. I hold her hand and hug her as I say

"that it is alright and that we will figure it out next year otherwise it will just make us sad talking about it when it is next year not now." She looks at me and then nods so we lay back down on the sand and talk. It starts to get a little late so I ask her

"Would you like to go home?" and she hesitates but admits that it is getting a little late so she said "yes." As we start walking towards the car she looks at me with these eyes.

" Do you think that we should go home and forget this ever happened"

"No Liz this was amazing I just don't know what will happen after today" But she doesn't look happy. We open the car door to a heat wave we open the car windows and drive off.

"Do you not want to be dating me?" Liz says in a forcing voice.

"Of course I do, Why would you think that I don't want to be dating you?"

"Because you said that this won't happen again although today was amazing!"

"I don't know that for sure because I might be moving away really far like counties far."

"But WHY?"

"Because I have to move with my family and my dad got a job there. He would really appreciate if we did this for him so he could have a good job that he likes."

"Ok," She says in a disappointed voice as we pull up to her house.

"I love you and have a great night."

"Love you too." I start driving home by myself and everyone avoids me it's like Justin is a bully but I have no idea he has no history of being mean except for last night. I wonder how many people from the school were there because otherwise, the news must have spread really fast. I get home and hop out of the car with my mum and dad greeting me with yelling and screaming.

"What's wrong!" I say

"What's wrong, what's wrong you left school in the morning and never went back to school! How freaked out do you think we were?"

"Well a lot, I guess."

"We were terrified we thought you were kidnapped or killed if more serious."

"But I'm fine now I had to go out and get my license renewed!"

"Get inside now!" I think to myself that this whole day will be over at midnight. Liz will forget this ever happened I think that's what happens when I leave a body otherwise than everybody I have been in I have probably caused trouble. I walk inside and go to bed I email Liz in hopes that she will always remember this day. So I drift off until morning . . .


End file.
